A Breakup and a Uncle
by CurleyPatches
Summary: After a bad breakup Nicki decides to go and talk to her Uncle Jamie before facing her mom. Much to Nicki's surprise her Uncle is not home, just his girlfriend. How does Eddie react to the heart broken Nicki? Will Nicki let Eddie help her? How does Jamie react to a guy messing with his niece?


This story alludes to Nicky still being in high school while Jamie and Eddie are in a relationship (I played around to make their stages of life fit better) .

The story might start off slow, but it does get more interesting part way through.

I do not own Blue Bloods or the characters, but the story line is original.

/

Nicky's POV:

Guy's are idiots. I can't believe that Jason broke up with me. I should of listened to my family when they said not to date until I am older. I know they only said that because I am the oldest in my generation and a girl since my mom and all my uncles went out in High School, but now I am heartbroken because of Jason. I need to go talk to someone. Well, I can't go talk to my friends because they are in school, I can't talk to my cousins because they would not understand, I can't talk to my mom because she would be disappointed and tell me that she warned me, can't go talk to grandpa because he would not understand, Aunt Linda was against my boyfriend from the beginning, Uncle Danny and Pops would want to go shot the guy, and Uncle Jamie is more of my older brother than my Uncle because we are close enough in age, he would want to go after Jason too, but I think he is my best shot.I do not think I can hold in these tears much longer, Jason really hurt me, I need to get to Uncle Jamie's quick.

When I get to Uncle Jamie's apartment I realize what a bad idea this was, I know he is going to be mad at me for skipping school and for going out with Jason and I do not even know if he is off tour. Great, he usually takes the day tours during the week, I am going to end up crying in this appartment building hallway. Well I am here, I might as well talk to him, he is the only one I can go to right now. I decide to knock on the door. It takes a second, but I start to hear the door unlock, thank God Uncle Jamie is home. The door opens and I am surprised to see my Uncles girlfriend Eddie Janko at the door, to be honest she looks just as surprised to see me. I decide to break the silence "Hey Eddie, I was wondering if my Uncle was around."

She looks at me apologetically "Sorry Nicky, He is on tour and he will not be back until later tonight, I had the midnight tour. I am only here to clean up a bit, your Uncle has not had much time to clean up latley due to all the tours he is doing so I thought I would suprise him with all of the dishes clean and a couple other little things."

Little does she know that the reason my Uncle is pulling extra tours is because he is getting her the perfect engagement ring, I overheard him and Grandpa talking. Ugg I am so jealous of Eddie, why can't High School guys be as nice as my Uncle. I realize that I am just standing there and that I need to make a quick excuse to get away before I start crying right here. "Sorry Eddie, I will let you be. I was just stopping by after school to say hi to my uncle. See you at church." I give her a quick smile and turn away.

"Not so fast Nicky, I might not be a detective, but I am still a human being and I can tell that you are not alright. Do you want to stay here until your Uncle comes home. I might not be your Uncle Jamie, but I am a good lisener or I'm sure I could find something for us to do until your Uncle gets home."

I am tempted by this offer, I really do not want to go home to Mom yet. "Sure Eddie."

Eddie gives me a sad smile as she lets me into my Uncles apartment. Wow, it has really changed since the last time I came over a year ago. There are many more pictures on the wall of the whole family and just Eddie and my Uncle, the kitchen is also lived in. When my Uncle lived by himself he did mostly take out and his most used kitchen utensil was the microwave, now the kitchen looks like it is used every day, probably by Eddie. As soon as the door closes I break down in tears, I have been holding in these tears since I left Lunch at school 30 minutes ago. I quickly feel Eddie draw me into a tight hug and she starts to rub my back a little. "Shhh, it's ok Nicky. Let out all of your tears, a good cry always helps, let it all out Nicky." I continue to cry into Eddie's shoulder. It's kind of funny, I feel so safe in Eddie's arms even though I only know so little about her. Sure I think she is a great person but my Uncle Jamie is a very private person and does not really share much about Eddie. I just know what she tells us at Sunday dinners and what Uncle Danny pulls out of Uncle Jamie. When I finally stop crying I look up at Eddie and tell her "Thank you, I really needed to let myself cry, I just needed somewhere safe to do it."

"Nicky, I will be here for you whenever you need me."

"Really Eddie? Why, you barley know me and my family?"

"I know we are in the early stages of getting to know one another, but I want to know you all better. I have no family left so it is just taking me awhile to get used to the whole family dynamic."

"It must not help that we are all really close."

"Yeah, defiantly realized that your family has no filters."

"Yeah, no filters, everything can become a dinner conversation. It must also be weird that grandpa is your boss."

"That is very true, it is weird to have your Uncle Danny teasing my boyfriend about our relationship with my boss sitting at the table." I laugh. "What's so funny?"

"Well Eddie Uncle Danny teased Uncle Jamie about your relationship years before you ever started coming to dinner."

"What!" says a blushing Eddie.

"Well..." I realize that there is no way of getting out of this, sorry Uncle Jamie. "Uncle Danny always said that you guys were very friendly," I wink at her and she blushes, "and that Uncle Jamie was very protective of you. He would also mention your attractiveness sometimes and that would really piss Uncle Jamie off. Uncle Danny would say something like "my buddies saw you two at the bar the other day told me how much of a looker your partner is and that she is a real beauty when she puts her hair down."" Eddie is blushing like a tomato. "Then Uncle Jamie would get all defensive and tell Uncle Danny that he is being disrespectful. He would also mention that Danny would go out with his partners after work for a drink and that you are an officer of the NYPD, you deserve his respect. Uncle Danny would then say something to the lines of its not disrespectful to acknowledge an attractive women kid." I see a look of shock on Eddie's face. " Don't worry it only happened a few times and Grandpa and the rest of the table always sided with Uncle Jamie."

"Wow, I did not know that" says a very embraced Eddie.

"I'm sorry, I did not mean to upset you."

"Well you did not upset me it's good to know that we were both getting teased. All of my friends were always telling me I should date your Uncle or set one of them up with him. I guess the people who cared about us have been trying to show us we should end up together for a long time. But, enough about me what's wrong Nicky."I let out a little laugh that comes out as a mix between a cry, whine, and chuckle and I just shake my head. "It's ok Nicky, you don't have to tell me, we can just wait for your Uncle to come home."

"No Eddie, I want to tell you, you will probably react better than anyone else in my family." Eddie gives me a worried look. "Calm down Eddie, it's nothing to bad, it's just boy trouble." I can see relief rush to Eddie's face. "I'm just trying to think of the right place to start."

"Nicky, how about you start from the very beginning."

"Ok, it all stated this year and this plan that we came up with this summer. Me and my friends are seniors in High school this year and they decided that we would be proactive this years and start figuring out what guys we wanted to go out with now, so when prom came we would already have boyfriends and not have to worry about dates like we did last year." I look over at Eddie expect a look of disappointment but seeing a look of understanding instead. "At first I thought this was a kind of stupid idea, but then I remembered the guy who took one of my friends to prom last year and how boring and miserable her prom experience was. She looked like she would of rathered been doing homework than go to the prom. After remembering that incident last year I realized that it was not such a bad idea after all. So we all pick our top 3 guys and talk between ourselves we than decided who would get first dibes on flirting with the guys who showed up on multiple lists, since there were only four of us doing this that was only the case for a couple people. So we walked in the first day of school all set on our boys until this new student showed up. His name was Jason, he is 6'2, athletic, but not a jock, sweet, funny, and has nice ice blue eyes. His father got transferred to the city and since his mother died he had to go with his father. Jason sat next to me in homeroom. After the first day of school my friends told me how jealous they were of me. When I asked why they told me that he was asking about me and that he was totally flirting with me in the classes we had together. I pretended that it was not a big deal but it really made me supper happy. I decided to throw my list out the window and focus on the whatever was going on between me and Jason. We continued our flirty relationship until the end of December when he kissed me at midnight at a New Year's party. It was so cliché, but it was also one of the best nights of my life. " I see a sweat smile on Eddie's face, I am a little surprised not to see any disappointment on her face, my mom would of been so mad if I told her this.

"We went on a date January 2nd, after that date I decided that we needed to tell our parents. I knew my mom would get really mad if I did not tell her about Jason. I told Mom about Jason and she gave me a green light to go ahead with our relationship, of course after doing background checks on Jason and his father. Everything seemed to be going perfect until a couple weeks ago. We had dated for 3 and a half months and he started to want more than just kisses. I always said no, but I could feel him slowly slipping away." I am starting to get chocked up but I continue on with the story. "About once a week we would go out and every week he would try to start something that I told him I did not want to finish." I start to feel the tears coming down my cheeks and I hear that my voice is starting to fail me at times. "Finally today, I walked into the lunchroom and sat down at my normal table with my friends. It was about 5 minutes after the bell rang that I started to wonder where Jason was, he had never been late to lunch before, I thought he probably had to talk to a teacher after class, so I dismissed my worries. About 10 minutes later I see Jason walking into lunch with the popular girl Elizabeth in his arms. Her checks were flushed and her hair was messed up, his shirt was untucked and there was lipstick all over his neck. my heart stopped beating for a second. He walked over to my lunch table and said "Hey Nicky, I upgraded to a girl who is not afraid of the man I am. You were just to boring for me. Sorry." And with that said he turned away and sat down at Elizabeth's table and Elizabeth sat on his lap." I started to cry.

"Nicky, I am so sorry."

"Eddie, I do not know what was worse the fact that he cheated on me or the embarrassment of our public breakup. After he walked away I excused myself to the bathroom, but really I ran out of school, I did not feel up to facing anyone else today."

"I do not blame you for running out of school, I guess as an adult I should reprehend you for ditching class, but as someone who cares for you I could care less about the few periods you missed because I care more about how you are doing. I will leave your mother and the rest of your family to care about school." I smile at Eddie through my tears.

"Eddie, it hurts so much." Eddie pulls me back into her arms. " On my way here I thought about what I could of done differently to get him to stay and I could only come up with..."

"No. Nicky, it is the guys fault that you broke up. You should never feel obligated to go out of your comfort zone, especially when it comes to sex."

"But, we were perfect."

"It might of felt perfect, but there is someone who will treat you right and not pressure you to do stuff." I start to cry harder.

"Really, that's easy for you to say, you are happily dating my Uncle who is known as the good boy, the best Regan, a peacemaker, a gentlemen, not a stupid teenage boy."

"Nicky, I did not always date your Uncle. I had a boyfriend in High School who did exactly the same thing to me but I gave in to him." I am shocked, I never expected Eddie to be able to relate to me or tell for that matter. "Yeah, I know it's a little shocking if you look at me now. But, it really happened, I grew up with him, he was one of my best friends other friends brother. Man was Luke a looker," Eddie gives a sarcastic chuckle. "he could of gotten any girl he wanted, but he chose me. I felt safe with him so when he asked if we could do it I gave into him. The next month I skipped my period and I freaked out, I was not ready to be a mother, how could I be pregnant we only did it one time. I decided I had to tell Luke, when I went over to his house his little sister let me in, I went straight to his room and opened the door to see him cheating on me. He did not even stop and chase after me when I left. When I went to the doctor to see if I was pregnant I felt embraced and alone, I was an 18 year old girl alone in a doctors waiting room surrounded by happy couples. When it was my turn to see the doctor I felt like I was going to the slaughter house, fortunately I was not pregnant, the doctor said that I most likely skipped my period due to school stress. That is when I knew I would never sleep with someone again until I knew for sure that they were the one."

"Wow, Eddie I would of never guessed that that happened to you. I am sorry for saying that you did not understand, you probably understand better than anyone else." I go and give Eddie a hug.

"It's ok Nicky. I forgive you. Next time you feel like no one understands you remember we were all your age once and that some people might understand what you are going through more than you would think."

"Ok. Thanks I am feeling a little better Eddie."

"Good. I am glad you are feeling a little better. But I know that it still sucks so how about some ice cream?" I give Eddie a smile.

"Yes, ice cream sounds amazing." We both get up from the couch and walk towards the kitchen. I look over at the clock and realize that school has ended and that I should text my mom that I am at Uncle Jamie's apartment so she does not worry. As I turn on my phone I see that I have a lot of new messages from a bunch of kids in my grade asking if I was ok and telling me how big of a jerk Jason is. These text made me smile, it was good to know that the kids in my grade are feeling for me and on my side. I lean against the kitchen counter and look up when I hear Eddie start talking to me while her head was still in the freezer.

"Is Chunky Monkey good?" I smile.

"Yup."

"Nicky, you know what one difference between the me from now and the me from High school?"

"What?"

"I am now licensed to carry a gun and I would gladly shot this Jason guy for you so none of your male relatives end up in trouble." I see the fake serious expression on Eddie and decide to play along.

"Thanks for the offer, but I think I will take my chances with my Uncles, Grandpa, and Pop's. It would look bad for the family anyways because you are dating my Uncle."

"Ok, but when Jason feels like he is being watched by every police officer on the job and your Uncle Danny end up in jail, you won't be able to blame it on me." I let out a little chuckle, I can see why my Uncle likes her so much, Eddie knows exactly how to cheer someone up. Eddie sits down next to me and hands me a large bowl of ice cream. We make some small talk while we eat but there is also a comfortable silence in the air. I heard a key in the lock and I hear my Uncle put down his bag and walk towards the kitchen, he could probably smell the dinner that Eddie put in the oven.

"Honey, I'm home!" I see Eddie roll her eyes. I get up from the table and tackle Uncle Jamie with a hug. "Oh, hi Nicky. I did not know you were here. Is everything ok?" I start to cry again, not as hard as before, but still. Even after what Eddie told me it still hurts. "Nicky what's wrong?" I chose not to answer.

Jamie's POV:

I am a little worried, my only niece is crying in my arms and I have no idea why. I look up at my lovely girlfriend and see her mouth "boy problems" to me. My grip on Nicky got tighter. Who is the jerk who messed around with my niece. I will make sure he pays for it. I will get Pop, Dad and Danny on it, we can find a way to get this guy. I give Eddie a look that said "help, I have no idea what to do!" and I receive a sympathetic look and eye role. "Hey Nicky want to talk about it?"

"No."

"Are you sure, it will help you get over it."

"Uncle Jamie I already talked about it with Eddie, but like most things it will just take time to get over it." I don't know what to do now, I am used to being the one that Nicky talks to, not the one who has to deal with her afterwards, gez is this what it's going to be like with me and Eddie's kids, man I can't wait for the teen angst. Fortunately Eddie decides to take over from here.

"Hey Nicky, how about we watch a movie."

"Ok"

"I was thinking about Legally Blonde and some more ice cream."

"Ok. Thanks Eddie, that sounds good." Nicky leaves the room to go and set up the movie. Once she is out of the room I make my way over to Eddie who is scoping out more ice cream.

"Hey baby" I lean in and give Eddie a tender kiss that she happily responds to.

"Hey Lamb chop how was your tour?"

"Not as fun as the tours we went on together, but good. There was nothing to dangerous that happened. The most dangerous thing I had to do was run after a kid who had some pot in his pocket."

"Well that seems fun."

"How was your day?"

"Well, after I woke up I decided I was going to clean some stuff around here, since the apartment has not been cleaned for a while and I wanted to be here when you got home. Then your niece showed up and we had some girl talk. She really opened up to me about what happened to her, I really feel bad for the kid."

"What happened."

"I'll tell you later. Let's go watch the movie."

"Ok, you go in, I'll get the food out of the oven and bring it out to you girls."

"Ok." Eddie gave me a little peck on the check and walked over to the living room. I wonder what happened. I guess it is good that Eddie is not telling me, that way I can focus on my niece and not on the jerky boy. I didn't even know she was "seriously" dating anyone. Wow is she growing up, I remember when she threw a fit about dad and Pops kissing her because boy's have cooties. I go out to our living room with all the food. I began to wonder where I should sit, I usually curl up with Eddie when we watch movies but it is not like we can really do that with Nicky on the couch, especially after boy problems. So I go for the second best thing.

"Hey girls, I was wondering if you two would scootch to the sides so could sit in the middle. I would love to have my two favorite girls on each side." and I give a check grin."I also brought the food.

"Smooth Reagan." Eddie gives me an eye role, I return it with a smirk and a wink. Once I sit down I put my arms around the girls and brace myself for this chick flick I'm about to watch.

After the Movie:

Nicky goes home. She saw the time and realized she really should be getting home to her mother. She gave me a awkward hug goodbye (Eddie fell asleep on me) and told me to thank Eddie when she woke up. I am surprised I actually enjoyed the movie. It was pretty funny and not as sappy as some of the Chick flick I've been forced to watch over the years. It kind of annoyed me that Ell made it into Harvard, as someone who went there I can vouch that no one like Ell was in any of my classes, I wonder why Eddie thought this would be such a good movie for Nicky after her boy problems. I guess I should move Eddie to my bed, she must be tired she had the midnight tour then had to deal with Nicky, hopefully I don't wake her up. I successfully move Eddie to my bed without waking her up and I start to change.

"So Harvard how did you like the movie?" said a very sleepy Eddie.

"Eddie, please never use a nickname that Danny and Ruzulli use while you are lying in my bed, it's very creepy."

"Sorry Lamb chop."

"I thought that the movie was ok. It was funny. But, I can tell you that most cases are not solved by beauty facts like how long it takes a perm to set, there is a lot of other parts of the case that they did not show. But, other than the inaccurate court case I thought it was a pretty good movie. Why did you pick it?"

"I picked it because her original boyfriend is an ass and by the end of the movie she finds a guy who is so much better than her original ass of a boyfriend. And you know Ell and I have a lot in common we are both blonde and end up with hot Harvard lawyers." I roll my eyes at her.

"So, is now a good time to tell me about Nicky's boy problems."

"Sure. She was dating this guy that seemed to be perfect until he publically broke up with her because she is to "boring". He broke up with her during their lunch and went and sat with his new girlfriend who was obviously not afraid to go a little further than your niece."

"Who is the guy, I bet we can find some dirt on him! No one should ever be pressured into doing stuff. Especially my niece, I bet we can get this guy."

"Jamie, calm down."

"Calm down, I know you did not want me to figure out what you were implying, but I caught on. He wanted her to have sex! Eddie she's my niece, she's in High School! Sex!"

"Jamie, I knew you knew what I was implying. The important thing is she said No."

"Of course she said No. I'm not mad at her I am mad at him!"

"Jamie she did the right thing, and I can tell you from experience it can be hard to say no. Cut her some slack she came over here because she thought you were the least hotheaded Regan, she wanted to talk to someone, not have someone go after her ex."

"I'm sorry that us Regan's are a little hot headed and overprotective when it comes to people we love!" I say defensively.

"Jamie, your heart is one of the many reasons I love you."

"Then why are you so calm about this!"

"I'm so calm because I know that it is better that they broke up now than him pressure her to do something that she will regret later." Eddie huffs and rolls over.

"Eddie?" I get no response. "You said that you knew from experience. Do you want to talk about it?" Eddie lets out a sigh and rolls over to face me.

"Wow Reagan, I really can't sneak something past you." I see a sad smile form on Eddie's face as she sits up in bed.

"Oh, Eddie." I crawl into bed and pull Eddie into my arms.

"Well, I had this really hot boyfriend in High School named Luke, he was 5'9 muscular wavy blonde hair, deep voice, man was he a dream boat." I hold onto her a little tighter. "Don't worry lamb chop he's got nothing on you."I roll my eyes and kiss the top of her head urging her to go on. He seemed like the perfect gentlemen when we were growing up, he was the brother of my best friend's other friend, so we saw each other everyone and a while. He was such a looker in High School, he could of had any girl that he wanted and he chose me. I felt safe when I was with him so I lost my virginity to him, this is one of my biggest regrets. I should of saved myself for someone who actually cared for me, like my husband or something. The next month I skipped my period and I freaked out, I was not ready to be a mother, how could I be pregnant we only did it one time, I was so scared Jamie I did not know what to do. I decided I had to tell Luke, when I went over to his house his little sister let me in, I went straight to his room and opened the door to see him cheating on me with the local slut. He did not even chase after me when I left, they did not even stop when he saw me at the door." I feel so much anger built up in me. How could anyone do this to my perfect girlfriend. I have no idea how to comfort Eddie, I know she does not want me to be angry at the guy, but I can't help it. "When I went to the doctor to see if I was pregnant I felt embraced and alone, I was an 18 year old girl alone in a doctors waiting room surrounded by happy couples, Jamie I felt so ashamed. When it was my turn to see the doctor I felt like I was going to the slaughter house, fortunately I was not pregnant, the doctor said that I most likely skipped my period due to school stress. That is when I knew I would never sleep with someone again until I knew for sure that they were the one." I give Eddie another kiss on the top of her head. I try to pull her even closer to me to realize that is not even possible, she is already on my lap with her head on my shoulder."I'm so sorry Jamie."

"Wait, Eddie why are you sorry?"

"I'm sorry because I am damaged and how can someone as perfect as you love someone as broken as me. I am not a charity case, I do not need the pity you feel for me right now."

"Eddie, I don't pity you, I am not even sorry for you. If anything this story makes me respect you more, you have gone through so much Eddie. I do not know how you are so perfect after all of those terrible things you have been through."

"Perfect? Really Jamie. I'm the perfect one. My father is in jail, my mother won't talk to me, I am a wiseass, I let my High School boyfriend push me too far and I have been sexually assaulted. How am I perfect? Don't you see you are the perfect one. You are sweat, charming, have an amazing family, are brilliant and so humble and you are such a gentlemen."

"Eddie, I think you are forgetting how I let everyone in the family down including my dead mother when I became a cop, I had a fiancé who broke up with me because I am repulsive, put others lives before my own and did not give her enough time, my brother and I do not get along, I had to wait forever to get a promotion because people were afraid to show favoritism towards my family, I have to deal with so much crap every day because of my last name and I am scared of everyone I love dying like Joe and Vinnie."

"Jamie"

"Eddie let me finish, what makes you wonderful is the fact that you have dealt with all of this crap and became a better person because of it."

"Jamie, I'm sorry you are so right." She leans in and gives me a sweat kiss on the lips.

"No, Eddie it's my fault. I let Nicky's breakup rile me up. It's probably good that she was able to talk to you first before anyone else. Hey, for all you know you have just became the go to person after a breakup."

"Uggg, no more break up talk." We kiss again. "You know after talking to Nicky I offered to shot the guy myself." I let out a chuckle."

"Can I ask why?"

"To save the Regan name of cores." I continue to chuckle. "I offered to shoot the guy to keep you Regan's out of jail, she declined." Eddie continued in her joking tone.

"Yes Eddie, I'm sure Fiancé of Police Commissioners Son Kills Commissioner's Niece's Ex Boyfriend makes such a better article title than Police Commissioner's Sons killed Commissioner's Niece's Ex boyfriend. That is so much better. Boy would we give Garrett a heart attack." We both chuckle.

"Lamb chop, you got the title wrong, it would be Girlfriend not fiancé."

"Shit."

What Lamb chop?"

"I couldn't keep my mouth shut."

"What?" Uggg this is not the way I was planning on doing this. I get out of bed and go over to my dresser and start searching for the box. "Is it really that hard to find a pair of socks lamb chop? Got cold feet?" No, I don't have cold feet physically or literally.

"No Eddie, I just need to find something. Eddie could you stand up for a second."

"Uhh, sure."

"Eddie, I apologize this is not the way I was planning on doing this."

"Jamie what are you talking about?" Here goes nothing. I turn around and kneel down.

"Eddie, I feel in love with you the moment you introduced yourself as Eddie Janko. What I did not know at that moment was how it was going to change my life forever. From our partnership sprung friendship and from that friendship sprung love. I have never felt the way I do about you for any other person in my entire life. That first kiss that we shared on the sidewalk made me realize how much I really wanted you. I am sorry that I denied it for so long, I just did not want to loss you. Finally we admitted our feelings for each other, feelings that apparently everyone else knew we had and started this great relationship. I never want to live a day of my life where you are not a part of it. Edit Janko will you marry me?" I blink and start to feel a tear fall down my face.

"Jamison Regan, I would be honored to marry you." Eddie pulls me up and begins to kiss me. I break the kiss for a second.

"Eddie, the honor is all mine." At the same moment we both realize that I never gave Eddie the ring.

"Jamie, are you going to make me put this ring on myself?" I give her a smile and slide the ring onto her finger.

"Perfect." We begin to kiss again.

"Jamie, when are we going to tell your family?"

It's basically Thursday, so how about family dinner?"

"Sounds perfect, I guess I won't be able to wear this ring to work tomorrow." I give her a questioning look. "Jamie if I wear the ring tomorrow your Dad and the rest of the family would find out before noon."

"You're right" I say as I kiss her again.

"I'm sorry, I meant to make the engagement special."

"Jamie it was special, you spilled your heart to me, it was beautiful, and you know I have never been one for fancy things. But, I do have to ask about the ring."

"Well at first I was thinking I would use my Mom's ring and then I remembered that I gave that ring to Sidney and then I felt like that would be a little weird and the ring was totally not you. So I decided to take the diamond from my mom's ring and put it into another band. You should have seen me at the jewelry store, I was kind of a mess. I decided to have my Dad help me because he is better at this kind of thing than me and I had to ask for my Mom's diamond anyways. We decided that you would like this because it is a simple platinum band with the princess cut diamond. Most of the bands that we saw were so flash and not you. I liked how the band wrapped around the diamond. And if you look inside I had them engrave "Partners for life". When I saw this ring, I knew it was the one to get."

"Jamie it really is perfect and I love the fact that the diamond is from your mother's ring, it makes it even more special. And the partners for life is just the perfect thing to say. God I love you Jamie," We kiss again. "Oh, wow it's getting late!"

"Goodnight Eddie Janko my fiancé."

"Goodnight Jamie Regan my fiancé. You won't be saying goodnight to a Janko for much longer."

"Eddie, feel no pressure to change your name."

"I don't. We can talk about names some other time, we really need to sleep." I kiss her one more time before I close my eyes. How did I get so lucky?

Eddie's POV:

How did I end up this lucky?

/

Hey guys, I hope you liked it and thanks for reading. :)

I was thinking of creating a second chapter where Jamie and Eddie tell the family that they are engaged, but I won't do it unless some people show interest. Please like and review the story and tell me if you want the second chapter.


End file.
